I don't need to see a doctor
by ILarveeYou
Summary: "Can i ask you something Alice?"    I nodded, not bothering to meet his gaze.    "What happened? I mean, in that dream of yours? I want to know what's going on Alice. What is all this?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's! It's Sadie :D , I wrote this a couple of days before my birthday. SOOOO, I AM NOW OFFICALLY 13! (: ****I really have no clue on to what brought the idea up for this and why i used the Twilight characters. But heress goes it(: ;**

As if on cue the tears rushed down my cheeks. Rosalie's arm's flung out in anger, her face falling apart right infront of me.

'This is all your fault!' She snorted. 'If Bella wasn't hanging around where she wasn't suppose to be.. I wouldn't even be dead!'

"Rosalie." I whispered. "Please,"

'Why should i listen to you?' She immediately sliced her nails againest my stomach. I screamed in agony and found myself awake in Jasper's arm's.

'Calm down Alice.' he shook me. 'It was just a dream.' i ignored him and grasped his arm, fighting away the pain left in my stomach. When i heard him squel i loosened my grip, feeling guitity.

'My s-stomach.' I shouted, though it barely came out to be a whipser. He pulled my purple sleep top up enough to reveal four deep clashes across my upper stomach.

We both flung our mouths open, i hadn't realized it to be that bad.

'What the..'Jasper started to say, but quickly ran to the kitchen. i gasped at the pain, breathing heavily. i still couldn't get this straight, Rosalie,my dead adopted sister, had turned up into my dream and slashed my flesh open? even so, how could i even be awake still experiencing something that had happened during my sleep? I was starting to think whether i was actually awake or not. but then, Jasper came back in. He held a roll of loo roll which he pressed againest the bleeding. I flinched when he had done so because it hurt.

'Alice, keep hold of this cloth and keep it on the cut.' He let go and tore open a first aid emergency bandage. I looked up at the Jasper. He was really upset about this. I sat up completely then, and looked around, The cloth was still in contact with my belly.

A girl with long brown curly hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin walked in. I recognized it to be Edward's girlfriend, Bella. "Jasper, I-' She began until she spotted us.

"Alice? What happened?" She shook her head and stepped out closer to the two of us.

'I don't know. She woke up screaming with those cuts on her stomach." Jasper said. "I'll wake Carlisle."

'Wake up Emmett and Edward too. Tell them we're going to the doctors.' Esme said, appearing from the dining room.

'Doctors?' I glanced up at Jasper

He ignored me and trailed his miserable self off. The pain in my stomach had settled down and my sight was pretty clear now. No more blotches. I felt perfectly fine; I didn't need to see a doctor.

'No.' i said as i looked up at Esme. 'I am tired.' Then i grabbed the pillow, shoved it under my head and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,**

**-I understand that my chapters are very small! It's just, Im no good with story idea's and my writing abilitity is really lame.**

**-I did try and make it longer.. but you know me.. Im useless.**

**-Anyways, Heres the next chapter:**

I must of fallen asleep because the next thing i knew i was awake. My eyes opened to a bright, white, unfamiliar room. I was propped on an uneven bed with rails. The room had long pale blue blinds striking down vertically. I knew excatly where i was. What i didn't know was how i had got there.

"Oh Alice! Ive been so worry about you."A familiar voice called. "I'm so glad your finally awake!" I turned my head slighty, and her face was there, just inches from mine. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Bella," I managed to say.

"Yes hun?"

"Oh Bella," I smiled. She smiled back at me; Her dimples fully shown.

'Alice, There's something i need to tell you.'

'Bella, You can tell me anything." I patted her shoulder, reassuringly.

She hesitated before answering. "Im uh, pregnant."

I couldn't believe it. Bella had gone and got herself pregnant?

"Alice?"

I looked up at her and frowned.

"What?" She said.

'I know what your thinking..' She smiled then. 'But Edward said-'

'-I don't care what Edward said.' I shook her with my left over strength. 'Your 16!"

"Edward is everything to me. I want this baby, and I'm keeping it.' She snorted. 'I don't care what you or anyone else thinks of me."

"Bella! You can't be serious?" I sighed. "Can't you wait, like, a couple of years? ya'kno-?"

"Why would i? I want it now." Bella exclaimed. She looked at the floor and then back up at me. "What would you do if you were pregnant, Alice?"

I sighed again. "That's a different matter."

"But its not, is it?"

I ignored her. "Does Edward know?"

"Does he know what?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"No, well, Uh." she hesitated. "I was well, ..I was hoping you'd tell him." She glanced up revealing her puppy-dog eyes.

"Nu-uh. No thanks." I said. "That does not work with me Isabella Swan."

Before Bella could even think about replying, the door opened and a boy with honey blonde hair walked in.

"Jasper!" I said, smiling.

His brown eyes sparkled. Once he spotted me, a smile was on his face too.

"Ah, your awake." He said; his arms around me in an instant. He kissed me sweetly while Bella laughed at us. She quickly exchanged looks with Jasper and nodded solemnly,

"I'll leave you two alone then." Bella said, closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" He said the instant bella was gone.

"Yes." I said, not wanting this petty conversation.

He chuckled. "I love you,"

I looked up at him. He was serious. "I know." I breathed, so tired.

I closed my eyes and sighed softly "I just want to go back to sleep, Jasper."

"Alice," He said. "I just got here. Don't sleep."

"I'm not." I whipsered, eyes still shut. "I am just resting my eyes. Promise." A few secounds passed in nothing but silence. I opened my eyes and sat up completely then. I knew i wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

"Can i ask you something Alice?"

I nodded, not bothering to meet his gaze.

"What happened? I mean, in that dream of yours? I want to know what's going on Alice."


	3. Author's note

**A/N:**

I really think i should put these down. It's got getting anywhere and well, I've rushed it. I was actually thinking about re-writing them all and putting them back up. The two chapters only took an hour or so, each.. So i really have rushed it.

Any idea's for the story? + pleasee tell! (:

P.S. I am 13, As you keep asking whether im 12 or 13 in my inboxes. My birthday was on the 26th of October but I wrote the first chapter when i was 12. I swear i've told you guys that a zillion times on my other account.


End file.
